


Self Found, Others Lost

by LightningNymph



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme de-anon. Prompt: "Ace Attorney. X-over with anything. I don't even care what it is. The last book you read, the last show you watched, other fandoms you're into, whatever. Let's just have all of the crossovers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Found, Others Lost

It's surprisingly not dark and stormy when Apollo manages to visit. It _should_ have been, by all accounts. He would have settled for sunny to invoke the dissonance, but all the weather really managed to be was overcast, the sky a uniform grey, no sun in sight.  
Apollo feels cheated.

He stands in front of the grave for what feels like forever, a slight breeze tugging playfully at the fresh flowers still left on it, even though it's already been a month. Finally, Apollo sighs, turns around and sits down onto the flat marble covering the grave, a name, two dates and an epitaph inscribed on it. Two wings, their shape eerily similar to the cemetery's gates, unfold from the lawyer's back, flapping once before settling, swaying in a wind that isn't the same one rushing through the leaves in the trees and bushes on the rest of the graveyard.

"That's it, then?" Apollo asks. "All this time, all that effort, and the Phantom got you the day you should have gone to space."

No response, the place empty of anyone, living or dead, save for Apollo himself. It's not like he was _expecting_ anyone to answer, but it would have been nice.  
The red-clad man sighs.

"You know... I really thought you would have made it. You fought the Reapers' Game because you wanted to go to space and won, and when you came back to life it was straight back to university to study maths and physics and astronomy and I don't even know what else just so you could get a chance. I stayed in the UG because I had nothing else to go back to, but you... you did. Had it all worked out, you always did." His hands clenching into fists, Apollo looks down, voice strangled when he continues. "It's not _fair_. You should have been allowed to play again. You'd have won, and gone to space like you always dreamed of."

His wings quiver with grief, the emotions choking Apollo up. It's a long while before he speaks again.

"Starbuck made it up there, you know that?" he asks the world in general. "Terrified that it might go wrong again, but he did. For you, to honour your memory, live for you as well. I know I should do that too, but it's... it's hard to do that when I know you could have gotten there yourself, when I see kids coming back every other week. Who decided you weren't allowed to play the Game twice, anyway?..."

Apollo gets to his feet, dusting off his clothes and turning round to look at the grave again. "I'll come visit you again," he promises. It feels like a hollow thing to promise his former Partner, but it's all he _can_ do now.

As he passes through the gate, Apollo lets his wings disappear again, passing back to the RG, the realm of the living. Athena and Mr Wright would ask where he'd been, no doubt, since he was supposed to have been at the office ten minutes ago, but this was something that he wouldn't tell them. Some things were best kept to yourself.


End file.
